Many processes such as laundry washing make use of more than one chemical. Such chemicals can include organic surfactants, nonionic rinse aids, acid compositions, alkaline compositions, chlorine bleach compositions, alkaline materials and a variety of other cleaning or treating materials. Often such materials have substantial functionality when used appropriately in a use locus, however, if mixed with another incompatible chemical, such a mixture can result in the production of an undesirable reaction by-product that can interfere either with the operation of the use locus, the operation of the dispenser or can interfere with or ruin the substrate present in the machine such as ware, laundry, textile or other materials. Further, some chemicals if mixed can be explosive or toxic. Mixing acid and a source of chlorine can result in the release of chlorine gas. Blending certain chemicals can also result in the release of hydrogen gas which can also have explosive consequences.
The prior art generally dispenses a liquid chemical from a source reservoir through a line to a pump which is then directed to either a common or a separate manifold that ends in a use locus. Connecting an inappropriate source of chemical to an incorrect line when using such prior art systems can result in contacting reactive liquids in the dispenser or use locus with the production of an undesirable reaction by-product that can be damaging or hazardous.
A substantial need exists for a coupler apparatus that can prevent inappropriate contact between incompatible chemicals, thereby preventing the concomitant production of a harmful by-product.